


Two Merman Brothers Walk Into A Bar...

by MistressSilverTongue



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Incest, M/M, Multi, Nipple Play, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-23 23:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2559362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressSilverTongue/pseuds/MistressSilverTongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The continuation of this ficlet by Cyberratting's:</p><p>Derek is just grumpy and kind of desperately tries to keep his big brother from accidentally killing someone in his enthusiasm. Especially when they both spot Stiles; hanging out around the bar and nursing a drink because the kid is too spastic to ever be taken seriously on the dance floor.</p><p>And Jason obviously immediately makes a beeline for him and gets just as fast aprehended by Derek.</p><p>"Oh… you like him too?"</p><p>"That’s not what…"</p><p>"We can share! Why don’t we give him a show?"</p><p>And that’s how Stiles ends up nearly hitting the ground from the sudden rush of blood streaming warm and pulsating into his abdomen, as he watches Jason pin his little brother against the wall right next to him.</p><p>It’s not like it’s the first time they’ve made out, so Derek’s struggle really is just a feeble attempt to not seem too eager before he lets his face get roughed up by his big brother’s beard, hands clutching at the swelling biceps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As stated this is a continuation of Cyberratting ficlet. You can find the original ficlet here (http://cyberratting.tumblr.com/post/100689627457/he-jason-mamoa-as-aquaman-must-be-merman-dereks-dad) and you can find Cyberratting here (http://cyberratting.tumblr.com/)

"Stiles! What brings you hear?" Tim, the bartender, calls as he makes his way to the far end of the bar where Stiles is sulk-...sitting.

"Hey Tim," Stiles manages to reply with a weak smile.

"Oh no. That's not good. Spill," Tim demands as he switches from almost overly cheerful to fully concerned in the blink of an eye. Stiles doesn't even try to protest.

"You remember that guy I told you about? The one..." Stiles starts before Tim cuts him off.

"Who is the embodiment of tall, dark, and broody but is also a sarcastic spit fire who puts the sun itself to shame when he does decide to smile and actually seems to enjoy spending time in your odd little bookstore? That guy?" Tim asked with a smirk. So Stiles might have talked about him once or twice. There was no need to get smart about it.

"Yes that one. Only he no longer seems to be interested in spending time in my bookstore. Instead his attention seems to have be captured by a taller, darker, smileier man who looks like the only reason he would go near a bookstore would be to bench-press it," Stiles muttered darkly and not bitterly at all.

"Oh ouch. Are you sure..." Tim starts before being ruthlessly cut off.

"The man is more clingy then an octopus. I don't think he knows he can in fact walk by himself and not draped all over," Stiles informed him. Tim grimaces in response.

"It's just. I thought he was maybe flirting with me. All those times he stopped in. I thought I was reading the signal right but I guess he was just interested in the odder books I carry," Stiles said shoulders already slumped in defeat.

"Here, on the house," Tim said before turning around and making a complex drink that seemed to have at least six different shots in it. When Tim placed it in front of Stiles, he just raised an eyebrow with giving the drink a calculating glare.

"I'm pretty sure that could kill me. What is it?" Stiles questioned still not making a move towards it. Tim laughed.

"It's a pick me up! Three double shots go into it. One to move on, one to get lucky, and one to justify the use of the word smileier," Tim informed him with a smirk. Stiles felt himself blush.

"Shut up," He hissed before pulling the drink towards him and taking a cautious sip. It actually wasn't that bad.

"Your bars filling up. You should go deal with the masses before they revolt," Stiles said with a nod to the rest of the admittedly full bar.

"Shoot, yeah are you gonna?" Tim asked throwing a questioning look Stiles' way.

"I'll be fine. I'm just gonna sit here and nurse this monstrosity you made me," Stiles teased even as Tim was backing away.

"Pick me up!" Tim yelled back with a laugh before going to deal with the crowd. Stiles chuckled as he turned back towards his drink. Stiles was so absorbed in his drink that he didn't notice what was going on until a body was slammed against the wall right next to him making him jump. Turning to see just what exactly was going on, Stiles felt his jaw hit the ground at what he saw.

There, pinned against the wall, was Mr. Tall-Dark-Just-Call-Me-Derek himself. A flush high on his cheeks as he whimpered and withered against the hulking body pinning him. They were so close Stiles could hear every moan that slipped out when they ground together, every gasp pulled from Derek when the other man finally released his claim on his mouth and moved to Derek's neck, every filthy whisper they breathed into each others space.

"Brother, stop," Stiles heard Derek whine as his hands gripped those bulging biceps and wait. Did he just say...

"Is that really what you want baby brother?" The other man asked with an amused chuckle before pressing even closer.

"Do you really want me to stop? To leave you here hard and wanting?" The man questioned, the same amused smile still on his face as he bit his way down the neck Derek offered him when he throw his head back before claim his mouth with another bruising kiss.

"Or do you want your big brother to take care of you? To hold you down and fuck your needy hole?" The man teasingly asked as he moved his hands down to firmly grip Derek's ass.

"Jason!" Derek gasped as he ground back against the ma...Jason.

"Or perhaps my darling baby brother wants to fuck tonight. Do you want that? Want to thrust your hard cock into a warm tight hole of your own?" Jason asked with a smirk, releasing his grip on one cheek to move it around to cup the front of Derek's pants.

"Please!" Derek begged in response.

"Please what baby brother? You have to be a bit more specific then that," Jason teased.

"Both, all, everything," was all Derek seemed to be able to pant out and why was Stiles still here? He really should try to sneak away. Get up and move and give them some semblance of privacy. But he just couldn't. Couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene or will his body to move no matter what his brain said.

"My my aren't we greedy tonight?" Jason laughed, pressing a surprisingly gently kiss to Derek's cheek.

"I'll have to find you someone with a smaller build. Someone you can easily pick up and pin down. Maybe someone with strong long fingers so they can grip and pull your short hair as you pound into them. Hopefully someone with as many moles as there are stars in the night sky so you can kiss, bit, and map your way around their body. Someone vocal and feisty who might be able to match your pace and give as good as they get. Come to think of it. That sounds an awful lot like that human you dragged me top side to see. What was his name again?" Jason asked in a way Stiles could just tell meant he remember exactly who that person was. That description, coupled with the fact that they had to know he was right there, made his heart speed up because it sound like they might just possibly be talk about...

"Stiles," Derek whispered, the flush on his cheeks turning redder in embarresment. But for the first time since they slammed into the wall, Derek and Jason weren't looking at each other. No now, they both where looking directly at him. Eye contact never wavering even as they kept a slow grind going.

"That's right, Stiles. What do you think brother? Think we can convince him to join us?" Jason asked, but he still wasn't looking at Derek. No he was looking directly at Stiles, smirk firmly in place as he raised a questioning eyebrow. And Stiles?

Stiles couldn't breath.


	2. Chapter 2

"Fuck," Stiles panted out as his back meet the wall, legs tightening around Derek's waist on instinct as Derek pinned him with the press of his body.

"Gonna make you feel so good. Going to make sure you don't regret saying yes," Derek promised as he bit and licked his way up Stiles' throat. Ending his journey at Stiles' ear which he promptly tugged into his mouth and sucked on harshly. It wasn't fair. They had barely made it through Stiles' apartment door and he already felt like his brain was melting out his ears.

With a strong tug on the hair between his fingers, Stiles' pulled Derek away from his ear and to his mouth. The following kiss was bruising and fierce and Stiles was going to come in his pants like a teenager if Derek kept up the almost harsh thrusting he was doing. An amused chuckle reminded Stiles they were not alone.

"Steady baby brother. We have all night. Go slow," Jason instructed as he made his way over to them. His hands reaching out and taking Derek's hips in a firm grip and slowing his frantic pace into a dragging deep grind.

"Shhhiiiiitttt," Stiles keened at the feeling. Tensing his muscles, Stiles tried to get that frantic pace back. He had been so close, embarrassment be damned.

"Now none of that." Jason mockingly chided before giving the back of Stiles' thigh a reprimanding slap and oh didn't that feel good. Stiles arched at the stinging feeling. Man he was just learning all kinds of stuff about himself tonight.

"Try this," Jason said as he moved both hands now to grip Stiles' ass and lift him. Now instead of Derek grinding their still clothed cocks together, he was grinding his clothed cock up against Stiles' hole. Teasing Stiles with the sweet promise of what was to come.

"Oh God," Stiles practically wheezed. Tonight was going to be the death of him, he could already tell.

"Close but not quite," Jason chuckled. Any sarcastic response Stiles was thinking of making died a quick death at the sight that greeted him over Derek's shoulder. Turns out Jason was still dictating Derek's movement. Just now instead of using his hands he was using his freaking hips. Directing the grinds and thrusts of Derek with grinds and thrust of his own. Suddenly Derek's constant bitten off whimpering made sense.

"Bedroom. Now," Stiles managed to pant out. This party needed to move before it ended without reaching the main event. Jason laughed as he took a step back and started stripping on his way to Stiles room. And really the man laughed a lot. Like he just found the whole world amusing. Stiles was still up in the air if that made Jason more irritating or endearing.

"I can walk you know," Stiles belatedly protest as his brain made a valiant effort to come back online.

"I know. But who says I want to let you go? Besides everything is just so...accessible this way," Derek said with a smirk before tilting his head slightly and gently biting then sucking a nipple though Stiles' shirt. Stiles opened his mouth on a silent gasp at the pleasure that course though him. Stiles was so distracted by the feeling he didn't notice at first that they had not only made it into the bedroom but Derek had even laid him down on the bed. Or well, more specific, laid him with his head resting on one of Jason's strong naked thighs. Jason himself sitting at the top on the bed, legs spread unashamedly wide.

"Go on baby brother," Jason encouraged as he lift Stiles' shirt up just enough to reveal his pert nipples.

"Look at them. Plump and firm, they are just begging you to suckle them Derek," Jason crooned moving on hand to pinch and roll a nipple while the other hand pushed and cupped the skin right under the other nipple offering it up. Derek didn't hesitate before leaning down and harshly sucking the offered nipple, gently awning and biting it once it was in his mouth.

Stiles could do nothing but lay there and take it. Pinned in place by the brothers, the only things he could freely move were his hands which he used to clutch on to Derek's hair and curl around and claw at Jason's arm. He lay there withering and moaning as the brothers took their time alternating pinching, biting, and suckling on his nipples.

"Please, please, please, please, Please," Stiles begged not quit sure what he was begging for beside the end to this torturous pleasure.

"I think he wants your mouth elsewhere little brother," Jason said sweetly before leaning over and hooking his forearms under Stiles knee. Then Jason sat back up presenting Derek with Stiles' hole.

"Here? Is this where you want my mouth?" Derek asked as he lightly traced a finger around Stiles now quivering hole. And holy shit. Rimming was not the first thing Stiles' mind jumped to when he had pictured this but he couldn't deny the need he felt for it now.

"Yes please Derek! Suck my hole. Tongue fuck me nice and deep. Get me hot and dripping wet there for you," Stiles said, moving his own hands up to try and spread his cheeks even further apart.

"Fuck," Jason muttered. His hips giving a tiny thrust of their own, the first sign all night of him losing control, as Derek just dove in.

Everything just felt so good. Derek's strong hands gripping and massaging his thighs. Jason's strong forearms taking his weight. Derek's tongue as it licked and probed and thrust-ed into Stiles' needy little hole. But Stiles' need something. He needed to participate. As much as he loved that the brothers wanted to pamper him he needed to be an active part of this. Which is probably why Jason was so surprised when Stiles turned his head and started licking and sucking on the cock right there.

"What a perfect little human Derek. So perfect for us," Jason said as he gave shallow thrust into Stiles mouth.

"Brother," Derek whimpered, pulling himself away from Stiles' hole to make eye contact with Jason. Something was obviously decided since Stiles' legs were shifted from Jason's forearms to Derek's shoulders as the two brothers leaned over Stiles body to kiss.

"Fuck that's hot," Stiles couldn't help but comment.

"Do you want to see something even hotter?" Jason asked with a chuckle as he laid Stiles gently to the bed and crawled to kneel next to Stiles' head. Stiles didn't get a chance to ask before Derek was bending him in half to kiss him as he slowly slid a finger in.

"Now baby brother you have to share," Jason mock chided as he pulled Derek off of Stiles mouth before slowly sliding his cock in-between their panting mouths. Stiles and Derek moaned in unison as they started licking and sucking Jason as he leisurely thrust his cock between them. Pausing every once in a while to let them kiss and share his taste. All the while Derek was working in more and more fingers. Spreading and stretching Stiles slowly.

"I think he's ready for more now, as are you," Jason finally said after Stiles was sure he would go crazy from want. However, it was only when Jason's word actually fully registered that Stiles realized Derek had been getting stretched by Jason himself.

"I can't believe I missed that," Stiles pouted much to Jason amusement.

"Don't worry, you can watch next time," Derek promised causing Stiles' heart to do a funny little dance. Which was promptly forgotten by Derek slowly pressing in and filling him.

"Shit, Derek, Derek, Derek," Stiles panted back arching as the pleasure started flooding him.

"Stiles," Derek moaned as he bottomed out and then held still.

"Derek I'm fine, move," Stiles demanded after a pause too long.

"I can't," Derek gritted out and what did he mean he couldn...oh. Stiles couldn't help the spurt of pre-come that came out as Jason came into view over Derek.

"Feel so good baby brother. Always so good to me. Now take care of your human," Jason praised and then guided Derek's head back to Stiles' neck by placing his hand on Derek's neck and pushing, pining Derek in place. Derek immediately started sucking and biting Stiles neck again. Stiles was beginning to fear his neck would be permanently bruised from tonight.

"That's it baby brother. Let big brother take care of you," Jason cooed before thrusting in and oh making Derek thrust deep into Stiles. After all the build up it didn't take long for them to come.

Derek came first, deep inside Stiles and when he came he bite harsh and deep on Stiles' neck cause Stiles to come. Jason followed them both quickly, leaning down to bite the other side of Stiles' neck as he came and Stiles blacked out.

"I want to take him home, lay him out on our bed and keep him there forever," Jason muttered in what he probably thought was a hushed tone.

"I want to take him home, and I want him in our bed, but I also want to take him out," Derek whispered back.

"You wish to court him?" Jason asked, seeming only mildly surprised.

"I wish to date him," Derek corrected though Stiles wasn't sure he understood the difference right now.

"Well I want to sleep if I get a vote," Stiles muttered, eyes never opening, from where he was curled up between the two warm bodies. Jason chuckled the jerk.

"Sorry," Derek whispered at least trying to sound guilty.

"I'll forgive you if you promise to be quite and resume that talk over breakfast," Stiles said as he wiggled himself into a more comfortable position.

"Deal," Derek promised before placing a kiss to Stiles head.

"Jason?" Stiles asked when a few moments of silence had passed.

"You want me to be part of the conversation?" Jason asked, seeming genuinely surprised.

"Well it would seem you are very important to Derek and I haven't found a huge fault yet so yes," Stiles replied just barley keeping his sarcasm in check. Ok he didn't roll his eyes happy?

"Deal," Jason whispered almost reverently before wrapping his arms around both Stiles and Derek and holding them all close. Stiles drifted back to sleep, looking forward to breakfast for once in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy goodness this got way out of hand. I...I don't even know how it became this long. Things I planned to write went missing and other unplanned things snuck in. So sorry for the late update! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading!   
> Also, let me know if I missed any tags you believe should be mentioned!

**Author's Note:**

> I thought the title was witty and funny XP
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading! Chapter 2 will be up either later today or tomorrow but for right now it is almost 4 am and I am tired! (Also, one day I will figure out how to link on this site! one day...)


End file.
